


裙下之臣

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 商稿注意❤内含泽菲兰x光♀x艾默里克夹心饼干大姐姐光吃青涩泽菲兰OOC归我，爽就完了





	裙下之臣

位于沙之都乌尔达哈的金碟游乐场与素来风格保守的伊修加德可不是同一种风格。热闹、自由、繁华的氛围是它的主基调，踏入大门，迎宾员热情有礼地迎上来微微鞠躬，“相信各位来宾能在这里找到属于自己的快乐”，迎宾员如此骄傲地承诺。穿过奢华大气、灯火通明的入口走廊，暗金色光芒的大厅竟然能容下如此庞大的喧嚣，嘈杂扑面而来突入鼓膜，数名穿着紧身衣网格袜，作兔女郎装扮的女侍应生扭动腰肢，自信而优美地从面前经过，留下一个礼貌性的微笑。  
“失礼了……”泽菲兰用一只手挡住眼前，不好意思地侧过头，小声询问。“艾默里克阁下，我想我们还是回去吧？”  
艾默里克深吸一口气，把目光投向游乐场更深处。“来都来了，怎能在入口打退堂鼓。泽菲兰阁下，这应该不是你的作风。”  
泽菲兰轻咳几声，几乎要把脑袋埋进地下了，尽可能镇定自若地为自己打气：“说得对，非常之时当行非常之法，我们速战速决吧。”  
他们各自肩负了一个称不上紧急的任务，但这个任务的主角——光之战士，交割完手头的工作干脆果断地跑路了。据阿尔菲诺称，英雄阁下每隔几个月都会这样跑出去数天，说是去找乐子，光的踪迹并不是那么难以搜寻，问题在于，玩乐时的光绝口不提公事，前去找过她的人都被无情驱赶了，非得要等到玩乐时间结束。  
艾默里克对此早有耳闻，他本可以避免这样的尴尬状况，偏偏下面递上来的汇报错开了时间，而这份情报的核心部分目前只能找与龙类有过接触的光之战士来破解，之后则需要泽菲兰迅速接手。并不是特别紧急的任务，但不好处理，就目前的情形看，拖延等于减少胜算，谁都不想打无准备之仗。  
可惜艾默里克忘记把泽菲兰的无准备计算在内了。宣誓成为教皇直属的苍穹骑士意味着终身侍奉，和女性的接触自然不会多——刚刚那位穿着半透明丝袜紧身衣服，露出大片胸脯的女性就把泽菲兰吓了一大跳。艾默里克不得不走在前面，尽可能为他挡住那些泽菲兰一时半会接受不了的画面，两人勉强挤过熙熙攘攘的人群，来到某处被厚重红色帷幕遮挡住的酒馆门口，艾默里克看了看门口的标记，和阿尔菲诺提供给他的情报吻合，光的足迹遍布四大主城，艾默里克几乎把大街上所有的酒馆都找遍了，最终把目标锁定在游乐场深处这间明为酒馆实则躲在阴影之下的地方。  
规则很简单，一笔丰厚得不正常的“入场费”，艾默里克皱皱眉，不用想也知道这里恐怕不止做酒馆生意，他看了看泽菲兰，两人掀开帷幕步入里间。七拐八弯的走廊把两人引到一处像是观赏大厅的地方，台下坐着许多血脉偾张大声叫好的男性，当然，如外间那样穿着的兔女郎也不会少，泽菲兰似乎在努力适应这样的环境，眼睛四处转悠不知道放在哪儿比较好。他的眼睛不经意间瞟过正前方的舞台，突然愣住，不敢置信地盯住台上的人，艾默里克顺着他的目光望过去，舞台上的情形让他宛如被惊雷劈中脑袋。  
暧昧的音乐若隐若现，缓慢勾动心绪，半圆形的黑色舞台中央插着一根锃亮的钢管，之上的猫魅族舞者勾着一条线条优美紧致的长腿，半透明的黑色网格袜把大腿线条勒出好看的弧度，让那条腿勾住钢管舞动时无法被忽视。时下流行的东方长旗袍装束露出半个胸部，丰满挺拔的胸脯毫无遮拦地在空气中抖动，裙摆拖至脚踝随舞动飘扬，偏偏另一侧开出高到腰侧的开叉，令长裙的作用等同于无，双腿在其中若隐若现，无声地散发诱惑力。那人舞得投入又倾情，腰肢放肆扭动，长长的猫尾四下晃动，身体紧贴钢管用臀部和小腹上下摩蹭，引得台下阵阵口哨声。十个殷红的指甲抓住钢管上端，让身体腾空了些，缓缓转动着盘腿落到地上。  
艾默里克看呆了，泽菲兰看得面色通红。并不是因为那人舞得如此动情，而是因为那人连面孔也懒得遮一遮，赤裸裸地告诉他们，她是光。光从地上缓缓站起来，围绕舞台转了一圈，回到钢管旁突然跳上去用双腿夹住，更加大胆地扭动整个身体，展示她的力量和柔美，丝袜似乎承受不住如此舞动，发出微弱的“刺啦”声，一点点裂开口，把其中包裹的大腿暴露出来，光不甚在意地站直身体，一只手扯住裂口，猛地把整条丝袜彻底扯烂，艳红的指甲抓着破烂丝袜随手一扬，像是丢垃圾般把贴身的丝袜抛到台下，任男人们争抢。没了那层薄薄的束缚，修长洁白如上等玉石般的双腿完全展现在眼前，裸足如同雕塑家手下完美的作品踩在黑色舞台上任人欣赏。音乐声趋于激烈，那双腿再次紧紧夹住钢管肆意搅缠，不止艾默里克和泽菲兰，相信所有台下的人都看到了飘扬的裙摆之下是什么——一条银色、单薄得仿佛要遮挡不住的系带内裤。  
“噢！哈罗妮保佑！”这显然超过了泽菲兰的承受范围，他大喊一声转身就打算往外走，幸好艾默里克眼疾手快把他拉住。表演似乎终于到此为止，人群起立欢呼鼓掌，暧昧的音乐声也消失了，艾默里克摇摇头，低声咒骂了句什么，等确认人群的躁动完全停息后，才心有余悸地缓缓回头。泽菲兰则是根本不敢回头了，僵硬地呆在原地，艾默里克放弃挽救他，朝门口管事模样的男人丢过一个钱袋，耳语几句，拖着泽菲兰走进幕后的包间。刚一进入，酒馆老板喜笑颜开地走进来，殷勤地布酒摆盘，又夸张地奉承了一番远道而来的异乡客人，这才招招手，撤走所有多余的人，小心地关好包间的门。  
艾默里克松了口气，刚刚表演冲击力太强，他确实需要醒醒脑，泽菲兰还是老样子站在原地，也不知道他到底背对哪个方向。光不知从房间的哪个角落钻出来，还穿着方才舞台上的衣服，露出两条优美的长腿，高跟鞋踩着石制地板上发出清脆的声音。泽菲兰背对的位置不太走运，视角从高往下，她晃动的胸脯和乳沟一览无余，他除了立刻闭紧双眼已经来不及做任何应急措施。  
“失礼了！”泽菲兰高仰着头紧闭双眼，自作镇定地朝不知哪个方向的光欠身行礼。  
光懒得搞出公事那套礼节，抱着双臂远远靠在沙发另一端。“找我什么事？公事免谈。”  
“英雄阁下，请您……”泽菲兰无意识地睁开眼睛，看到光的胸脯急忙顿时梗住，努力在组织语言。“……抱歉，似乎太仓促了，没有给您更衣的时间……”  
光无奈地叹气，挥挥手示意泽菲兰转身坐到沙发上去，自己找了个角落坐下。“艾默里克，你说。”  
艾默里克还沉浸在方才的震惊中，思维都变得迟钝了许多，他思忖半晌，干脆地说：“有份紧急的工作需要你主导，但……我现在不知道怎么说服你。”  
“你们俩可真有意思，千里迢迢赶来就是来表演退堂鼓的吗？”光不客气的笑了。“刚才的舞没少看嘛，如何？我跳的好看吗？”  
这下两人突然死一般的寂静，艾默里克端正地坐着，不敢看光，轻咳几声试图掩饰过去；泽菲兰也有样学样，直视前方放空大脑，只是面上不正常的潮红还没退却。  
气氛僵硬得快让人窒息了，光坐得无聊，也没等到艾默里克或者泽菲兰蹦出个什么像样理由，懒懒地挠挠耳朵，打着哈欠站起来，呆坐的泽菲兰和艾默里克连忙站起来，拘谨地待在原地，但就是一个字也说不出来。光感到无趣，宝贵的娱乐时间在一分一秒流逝，她扫视两人，下发逐客令：“公事免谈，到这儿只有玩乐，您二位还是请回吧。还是说，你们打算留下看看表演放个假？”  
“英雄阁下，这次的事情不好拖延，还请您……”艾默里克的请求还没说完，就被光不善的眼神打断，他只好朝泽菲兰递过一个眼神，示意他也说点什么。  
与社交老手艾默里克不同，泽菲兰几乎是个外交鬼才，有骑士长的身份在，他并不需要多么巧妙的交流技巧。于是他根据自己的猜测，试图接过光的话题拖延时间：“咳，不知是什么表演，可否请英雄阁下简单介绍？”  
话音刚落泽菲兰就知道自己错了，旁边的艾默里克在疯狂朝他飞眼刀，光也靠近几步露出复杂而错愕的表情看着他。三人相顾无言，光看看泽菲兰，又侧头看向艾默里克：“这是你的意思？你也想看表演？”艾默里克一阵无语，现在他和泽菲兰可真是一根绳上的蚂蚱，进退维谷，直觉告诉他所谓“表演”应该和刚才光所舞的大同小异，但是看那个万人敬仰、平日里总是一本正经的光之战士跳艳舞……就算是艾默里克的承受能力，也经受不住第二次“表演”了。  
又是死一般的寂静。颇有手段的老手艾默里克也陷入沉默，泽菲兰干脆就像根竹竿一样屹立在原地，倒是起到了不错的装饰作用。光一阵好笑，她没想到这两人也会有吃瘪的时候，恶作剧的心情突然被勾起来，她低低笑着朝泽菲兰走了几步，一手搭上他的后背轻轻抚摸：“想知道是什么表演吗？”  
泽菲兰的身体突然僵硬起来，几乎是条件反射地躲开了光的手。他的反应着实有趣，光若无其事地又把手放到原处，这下泽菲兰避无可避，只能尽量侧着身子，维持一如既往的礼节：“请问是……什么表演……”  
诡计得逞，光忍不住笑出声音，扶住泽菲兰的肩膀，一条腿猛地勾上他的小腿，身体划出优美的弧度挂到泽菲兰身上，却又留下一丝可以忽略不计的空隙，维持着那点若隐若现的距离扭动身体缓缓下蹲，而后又沿相同的轨迹一点点磨蹭他的身体直至胸膛，踮起脚尖把吐息尽数喷在泽菲兰毫无防备的嘴唇上：“就是……这样的表演……”目瞪口呆写满了泽菲兰俊秀的脸，血气迅速上涌让他素来清冷有些不食人间烟火的面容变得通红，格外惹人爱怜。光很喜欢他这样青涩的反应，恶作剧的阀门一旦开启就无法遏制地泛滥，她双手缓缓勾上他的脖颈，侧头娇嗔道：“我跳的不好看吗？”  
有什么热乎乎的东西马上要从鼻腔里流出来，泽菲兰赶紧捂住脸，紧张地侧过头避开光的视线，结结巴巴地回答：“不是的……好……好看……”  
“英雄阁下，您的身份。”略带不满的声音从旁边传来，艾默里克攥紧了拳头，怒火险些要破胸而出，扑向面前搂搂抱抱的两人。怒火消散之后又变成错愕，他原以为自己不至于这么在乎的，到底是什么时候……  
“艾默里克真是严格呢。”光讪讪地收回手，但身体还贴着泽菲兰没有轻易离开，有一搭没一搭地整理着泽菲兰本就齐整的领口。“我只是和他玩玩而已，泽菲兰也想和我一起玩的，对吧？”  
泽菲兰剧烈地咳起来，没敢回答这个问题。光见状，无趣地拉开距离，正欲转身，泽菲兰的手下意识从后面拉住她的手腕，反应过来后又慌忙松开。“我不是……那个意思……”泽菲兰平日里矜持守礼的风度荡然无存，现在的他不过是个青涩的男人，在光面前紧张得面色绯红。  
“哦……”光发出意味深长的尾音，一步逼近至泽菲兰身前，近得几乎要与他贴在一起，泽菲兰下意识后退，避无可避跌坐在沙发上。光趁势跪坐在泽菲兰的双腿上，娇艳欲滴的红唇轻轻摩挲他的唇畔，却始终不肯切入正题，而是张口轻轻啃咬他的下巴。“你想和我玩么？”  
“不……”泽菲兰刚吐出这个字，嘴唇的触感突然消失了，不再是让他心痒难耐地触碰，柔软的红唇从眼前一闪而过，将要离开。鬼使神差地，他抓过那对逃离的红唇狠狠亲吻上去，内心的渴求总算得到满足，舒服得令他轻哼。“我想，我想和你……”后面的话语不再有出口的必要，光直接以唇舌打断，毫不客气地入侵到泽菲兰的口腔中肆意吮吸，把他羞涩的舌头卷出来狠狠纠缠摩擦。尝到甜头的泽菲兰不再拘谨而手足无措，如同寻觅到水源之人紧紧搂过光的腰肢，揉搓抚摸着汲取更多甘甜。  
光意犹未尽地舔了舔泽菲兰的嘴唇，松开他的衣领。“看来我找到一位不错的玩伴。”泽菲兰搂着光的腰肢，双手胡乱抚摸着，内心渴望触碰却不着门道，微微喘息仰头探求下一个亲吻，光避开了他猴急的唇，让两人紧贴的身体分开了些，她还没来得及说什么调情的话，身后的怒火已经熊熊扑过来。  
“泽菲兰阁下！您在做什么！”艾默里克眼见泽菲兰沉醉在温柔乡里，肆意对光的身体上下其手，拼命压抑的怒火喷发出来，如果可以他想立刻揪住那个不知廉耻的混蛋，狠狠揍他那张俊俏的脸。他也准备这样做了，只是兴致盎然的某人不允许被打扰，光搂住泽菲兰的脑袋温柔地梳理他的头发，把丰盈挺拔胸部挤在他眼前。“艾默里克，这里没有阁下，不过是兴趣相投的玩伴在做自己喜欢的事。看不惯的话，还请您尽早离开。”她说着，抓起泽菲兰无处安放的手放在自己胸脯上，大胆地揉搓。“我们只是玩伴，除此之外并没有任何影响。对吗，泽菲兰？”泽菲兰在她的诱导下迷糊地点了点头，主动将双手伸进光的衣服里，握住双乳尽情揉搓，嘴唇不请自来隔着衣料啃上凸起的乳尖，好像某种空虚感总算得到满足，他的吮吸用上了舌头，涎水把光前胸弄湿一片，她用手指勾弄着泽菲兰红透了的耳朵，鼓励他继续探索他喜欢的方式。  
两人直接忽略艾默里克，旁若无人地亲热起来，光轻声地娇笑在艾默里克听来比任何噪音都刺耳，他试图把那些恼人的动静甩在身后，但这无疑是自欺欺人，他艰难地挪到门口，握住把手却没有再进行下一步行动，他能听到身后窸窸窣窣衣服褪下的声音，还有唇舌接触肌肤发出的声音，光是想象那个场景，下身就无法克制地硬起来，在裤裆中摩擦，让他连走路都备受折磨。  
泽菲兰褪下了光的裙子，一手握住她的丰满以指缝夹住凸起的乳尖搓动，唇舌饥渴地衔住另一只乳尖，焦急地把整个乳晕吃进去用舌头拼命吮吸，甚至用上了牙齿啃咬，激得光阵阵吟哦。“你做得很好……就是这样……”光半眯着眼，享受阵阵涌起的快感，腰肢微微扭动着，下身轻轻摩擦顶住自己的性器。  
“我改主意了。”身后近处突然传来艾默里克清晰的声音，光还未来得及回头，脑袋被人扣住向后仰，艾默里克的面容在眼前倒转过来，猛地凑近。他的唇舌从光微张的口中趁势而入，免去多余的试探和前戏直奔主题，带着些许强硬缠住光的舌头，利用自己从上而下的体位优势更深地探入，几乎要碰到喉咙口，如一阵狂风席卷过来，处于下位的光在风中无力挣扎，被他的舌头主导着随波逐流。艾默里克的深吻几乎榨干了她大部分氧气，窒息感令光眼前发黑。“你从没告诉我……”光喘息着，还有余力开玩笑。“你的吻技这么好。”  
艾默里克从后面啃上她脆弱的脖颈，在敏感的肌肤上留下细碎快感。“或许是为了今天一直在练习吧，你觉得呢？”艾默里克嘴上在讲着玩笑话，笑意却冷淡得不真实。“还要吗？”光直接侧身扯过他的衣领，主动把舌头伸进艾默里克的口中，舌头交缠“咕叽咕叽”的水声刺激着鼓膜，淫乱而悦耳，令人想要弄出更大的声响。  
狭窄的沙发对于情到浓时的三人而言未免捉襟见肘，光扫开桌上的酒杯餐具，引着泽菲兰坐上桌面，翻身骑在他身上，下身摩擦他硬得包裹不住的分身，双手从他敞开的领口伸进去渐渐向下抚摸，牙齿咬开衣料吻上如大理石般光洁白皙的胸膛，舔咬着形状优美的锁骨。艾默里克从身后压过来，握住摇晃的双乳，拇指和食指揪住乳尖上下扭动，微微地痛感带来更清晰的快感，神经末梢宛如被疼痛激活般，敏锐地感受乳尖和指尖的摩擦，从而想要更多。艾默里克用力揪了下乳尖，刺激得光闷哼一声挺起腰，他含住光通红的耳垂用舌尖勾弄，快速搓动光敏感的乳尖，满足于她在自己身下的阵阵战栗。  
泽菲兰无力地在光的亲吻抚弄下头昏脑涨，仿佛身体的血一股脑冲到下身，胀痛非常，经由光的下身和布料的摩擦，让他无法再压抑胸中喷薄的欲望，猛地扯下光身上最后那条轻薄系带的三角裤。“猴急的泽菲兰呢。”光朝艾默里克笑笑，双手剥开泽菲兰的衣服让他紧致精壮的上身裸露出来，一手探进他松松垮垮的裤子里，解放出胀得紫红的性器轻轻抚摸。  
“真是美丽的身体啊……”光把泽菲兰的身体推倒至桌面，握住他的性器对准花穴口缓缓跪坐下来。“让人忍不住想吃掉。”花穴将泽菲兰的分身整根吃进去，如吸盘般紧致的感觉让初尝人事的泽菲兰咬牙轻喊一声，大口喘息着承受突然袭来的密集快感。光喜欢看这样恪尽职守、知礼守节的人在自己身下露出愉悦而罪恶的表情，她扭动腰肢，夹紧泽菲兰的性器上下律动着，平日里看起来冷淡得不食人间烟火的“那位”泽菲兰阁下爽得说不出话，捂住红透了的脸颊阵阵闷哼。光坏心眼地停下动作，泽菲兰无意识律动的腰肢不受控制地动起来，从下而上顶起光的身体，直直撞进花穴深处。  
“就是那里……哈啊……”光舔了舔嘴唇，调笑道。“你做这种事越发熟练了。”泽菲兰大力抽插着那润紧致的花穴，胸中积压的种种欲望宛如寻找到突破口，一口脑发泄在光的身上，他勾过光的脖颈将她猛然拉向自己，以猛烈的唇舌堵住那张巧舌如簧的嘴。  
艾默里克揉搓乳房的手不知何时按住了光的背部，让她直不起身，被迫吞进更多泽菲兰的性器。他的拇指探进后面的另一个甬道，光明白他要做什么后挣扎着想制止他，泽菲兰却不打算给她乱动的机会，握住光的双臂强迫她和自己紧紧相贴，让花穴口和性器亲密交合在一起。艾默里克昂扬的分身代替言语缓缓撑开后穴，他的进入是缓慢而温柔的，这让光无比清晰地感受到后穴被撑开的异样感，他的律动却不似前戏那样的温柔，握住光的胯部猛地撞进去，激烈得仿佛要撞进五脏六腑里，陌生的快感让光尖叫出声。“这样……我可不喜欢……”光艰难地咬牙道，艾默里克用力顶撞令她连话都说不清楚，只得趴在泽菲兰胸膛上咿咿呀呀地娇喘。花穴和后穴都被两根性器填的满满当当，光几乎以为自己要被这两个失控的男人拆吃入腹了，泽菲兰只管往花穴里抽送汹涌而出的欲望，花穴里不断流出糟糕的透明汁液，再被性器抽插着撒到各处，光无力地被轮番抽插，惩罚地张口轻咬泽菲兰的胸口，对方却毫不悔改抽插得更重了些。艾默里克粗重的呼吸清晰地回荡在光耳边，他扶起光的腰让她身体折起来，更好地吸住他的性器，细碎地亲吻落在她的肩头，像是标记主权般咬住光的颈窝吮吸，拼命扭动腰肢干得光说不出话，完全失去方才的游刃有余。泽菲兰的双手握上摇晃的双峰，搓弄着光的乳尖榨取她口中破碎的喊声，他察觉到艾默里克在无声地示威，两个男人共用一具身体，可想而知有些空间是狭窄需要争抢的，欲望或许不能让人完全失控，但嫉妒足以让人发狂，光的身体就这样被两个男人揉来捏去，当做争夺或是竞争的对象，扭动腰肢大操大合来显示自己的雄性本能。光哑声叫着迎来不知第几次高潮，两个男人的比赛结束，也先后在她体内射进胜利的精液。  
泽菲兰累极了，躺在桌面上安稳地睡过去，艾默里克半躺在另一头的沙发上，不知是梦是醒。光小心地从两个男人旁经过，小声咒骂着拾起散落在地上的衣服。“可恶，完全一片混乱了……”乳尖被搓得发麻生疼，被衣服摩擦着残留阵阵快感，她咬牙撑起酸疼的身体，打算直接逃之夭夭，却怎么也找不到内裤。  
“在找这个？”艾默里克的手不知有意还是无意，擦着还在凸起的乳尖从身后伸过来，令光不由自主颤抖一下。不在掌控的局面令光有些窝火，她抢过内裤准备直接扬长而去。  
“你就打算这样抛下我和他了么？”艾默里克的语气平淡，令人分不清他是否在开玩笑。“真是位绝情的英雄。”  
“我相信泽菲兰阁下没那么容易忘记今夜，如此美妙初体验总是很难忘，不是吗？”光故意说着激怒他的话，眼见艾默里克果然恼火地朝自己走来。  
“至于你，艾默里克阁下……”光把后面的话按下去，笑着打量艾默里克难得的动怒，猛地扯过他的衣领，踮起脚把舌头塞进他的口中，熟练地勾起他的舌头和自己的舌头纠缠吮吸，用力撕咬他的嘴唇，直吻得两人气喘吁吁才猛然推开他，看他的表情由情动变成错愕，最后归于面无表情。光隔着一息的距离，亲昵而不亲近地为艾默里克整理凌乱的衣领。  
“至于你，艾默里克……”手上那条还未穿上的系带内裤在艾默里克眼前一点点被塞进他胸前的口袋，光把每一条带子都好好塞进去，笑着用手轻抚鼓起的口袋。  
“我要你永远属于我。”


End file.
